The present disclosure relates generally to the field of robotics. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a movable hardstop for a movable robotic component (e.g., a robotic arm).
Robotic systems are employed in a number of technical fields, including manufacturing, medical, and entertainment industries. For example, robotic systems may employ movable robotic components configured to facilitate assembly of components or systems in a manufacturing plant. Robotic systems may also include control devices configured to limit motion of the movable robotic components for various reasons, including protection of the robotic system. It is now recognized that motion limitations caused or facilitated by the control device may unnecessarily limit operation or fluidity of the movable robotic component. Consequently, the control device may unnecessarily limit performance or efficiency of the movable robotic component in traditional systems. Thus, improved control devices are needed to enable better performance and efficiency of movable robotic components.